1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to solid state light emitting sources and, more particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) package and a method for manufacturing the LED package, wherein the LED package has LED chips located at different levels.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted the wide use of LEDs as a light source.
A typical LED package includes a substrate, a circuit mounted on a top surface of the substrate, a first color LED chip and a second color LED chip electrically connecting the circuit respectively. Light emitted from the first color LED chip and light emitted from the second color LED chip are mixed together to form a resultant light having desired color, such as a white light.
However, because the first color LED chip and the second color LED chip are arranged on one flat surface of the substrate, the first and second color LED chips are in a same plane substantially. As such, a part of light emitted from the first color LED chip will be absorbed by the second color LED chip, resulting in a decrease of a light output efficiency of the LED package.
Therefore, what is needed, is an LED package and a method for manufacturing the LED package which can overcome the limitations described above.